Current hearing assistance devices use a flex antenna mounted to a connection pad inside a hearing device case. The flex antenna is soldered to a circuit board internal to the hearing device case. A solder connection can fail and cause a short or can be defective and reduce the radiated power of the antenna. Another problem associated with such a design is that a signal radiated from the antenna is attenuated by the case of the hearing assistance device.
What is needed in the art is an improved antenna mount in a hearing assistance device that can increase the antenna radiated power and/or include a more reliable electrical connection.